


I only wish I felt larger than life

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [41]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e06 The Cloud, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Think about it, it'll be good for everyone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I only wish I felt larger than life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calliatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/gifts).



> Short missing scene piece for The Cloud. The title is a line from the ep.
> 
> Thanks to Spike for doing beta for me, any remaining mistakes are my own.

Chakotay was standing outside the ready room, hesitating to go in. In the short time since the crews had come together to work as one, there had been adjustments and compromises made to keep everyone happy.

Except for the Captain, who hadn’t spent any time with the crew other than during shifts and the professional distance she kept up for off duty activities was a cause of concern for some people.

He had already been to Sandrine’s when Harry approached him to go and try to convince the notable absentee to join them for drinks for a while.

After another beat he used the panel to gain access to the small room. A small smirk formed when he saw Janeway with her feet up on the desk reading from a PADD.

“Comfortable?” he questioned, teasingly.

Janeway was slightly startled by his presence, quickly changing her position and putting the PADD on the desk. “Mr Chakotay, how long have you been there?”

“Not long Captain. I came to ask you out.”

Intrigued by the prospect of his request, she enquired, “Why would you ask me out? Where would we be going?”

He couldn’t hide sheepish smile from her. “I’ve come from Sandrine's,” he answered. “Mr Kim asked me to come and find you, he'd like you to join the rest of the crew on the holodeck.”

“I’m not sure it’s appropriate to socialise with the crew.” Janeway bit back a soft sigh. “What would you do? If you were in charge of Voyager.”

“I’d be doing everything I could to make the crew know that I am available to them any time and it could be good for morale.”

Janeway weighed up the limited options she had which were shutting herself from the crew or showing them that she can let her hair down from time to time. “We’ll see,” she said.

“Think about it, it’ll be good for everyone,” Chakotay said before turning to leave. “See you at Sandrine’s.”

Janeway smiled, waiting a few minutes before making her way to the holodeck.


End file.
